diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Hills
Heather Hills is a supporting character in the book Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, and the main antagonist in the the film of the same name. She is a teenage girl in Rodrick Heffley’s grade and the older sister of Holly Hills. Appearance Heather has a close resemblance to her sister Holly Hills. Heather has long hair and wears pitch black earrings in both of her ears. In the film, she is also blonde like Holly. Plot Rodrick Rules In Rodrick Rules, Heather babysits Rowley Jefferson while his parents were gone. Greg Heffley harbors a crush on her. Whenever Rowley's parents go out, Greg would go to Rowley's house at 8:00 PM and splash on Rodrick's cologne to make sure he makes a good impression on her. She was later replaced by Leland, which surprised Greg and started complaining how his parents needed to keep Heather. She is also mentioned by Holly. Holly shows that Heather is a female version of Rodrick, like how Greg is possibly Holly's male counterpart. Also, she appears in Rodrick's old yearbook. Dog Days In Dog Days, Greg has a crush on Heather and Holly Hills. He thinks of getting good with her because he wants to have a high school girlfriend before the school starts. He finds out she is a lifeguard at the pool by looking into one of the family's summer albums. When the family went the pool, Greg went into the bathroom and started doing push-ups and other exercises so his muscles pop-up then he goes near her chair. Whenever a kid does something bad, Greg spoke up before Heather could say anything, thinking it will impress her. But then, a kid vomited and Greg didn't clean up, which was the only time when she payed attention to Greg because she was expecting him to say it. The other day when Greg came there, he went near her chair and asked Susan Heffley take a picture of him there. Susan was about to take the picture, but she got a phone call from a old friend. By the time she takes the photo, Heather left so Greg ended having the photo taken with another Lifeguard. Greg then realized she is going to college, he thought long-term relationships don't work so he scrapped his plan of getting good with her. Film series Heather is only briefly mentioned in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film). She is described by Holly Hills as a female equivalent of Rodrick Heffley. As Heather is a valley girl, she freaks out over the littlest girl things and doesn't care about anything but herself, as shown in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film) where she says for Holly to get in the car and says she doesn't care if Holly is signing Greg's yearbook. * In the book series, Greg has a huge crush on Heather. * In the movie, Greg hates Heather and he also describes her as "Rodrick in a dress". She later appears in the third film as a love interest of Rodrick and one of the main antagonists, acting like a bigger jerk than Rodrick, being a stereotypical self centered teenage girl. She first shows up to pick Holly from school, and when Rodrick tries to flirt with her, she runs over his foot. She naturally goes to the same Country Club as her family, getting a job there as a life guard. She acts rude to almost everyone, including her own parents, only thinking about her upcoming sweet sixteen and even ignores when Rodrick pretends to drown to get her attention. Greg manages to get her to hire Loded Diper for her birthday. While there, it falls into ruins when she angrily reacts to Rodrick's rock cover of Justin Bieber's "Baby." Just then, Rodrick accidentally knocks down the ice sculpture, which causes her to get angry and tries to hit Rodrick. But, he ducks down and Heather hits the chocolate fountain, which causes it to spray all over Heather and Madison. All the guests left her party. Greg apologized to Holly, but she said she was happy and that she thought that Heather fairly deserved it. Online Book in the online book her name is "Lori Matthews" and is the oldest of the four Matthews sisters in the Matthews Family, she also just like the book babysits Rowley, however she was fired for smoking after putting Rowley to bed, it also hints that she smokes. Greg says that she is the prettiest of the Matthews sisters, but then Greg later says Piper Matthews is the prettiest. Personality In the books, not much is known about Heather's personality, since she makes too little appearances. In the film, as the main antagonist, her personality is shown to be that of the ultimate stereotypical valley girl. She is extremely spoiled, narcisistic, selfish, entitled and mean-spirited. Although Holly and Greg both describe her as the female-equivalent of Rodrick, she is shown to be far more ill-mannered and mean-spirited than him, seeing everyone else as beneath her and caring about absolutely nobody but herself, even her own family. Trivia *In Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, she is known as "Lori Matthews". It is shown at Day 124. *Heather is shown to be extremely ill-mannered in the film series, but in the books, she makes too little appearances to know what her personality is like in them. *Why Heather was replaced by Leland is unknown, but in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online, it states that she was fired for smoking outside Rowley’s house after she had put him to bed. *There are two differences of Heather's love life in the book version and movie version. **In the book version, Greg Heffley had a big crush on Heather. **In the movie version, Heather is the love interest of Rodrick Heffley. *Rodrick’s girlfriend in the second film was played by Melissa Roxburgh, so it may be possible that Heather Hills was Rodrick's girlfriend in the second film. **They never dated and it is a one-sided relationship on Rodrick. Since Heather is not interested in him, it’s because she thinks of him as a loser. * In the end of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (film), it is revealed that Heather's age is 16. *Despite the country club requiring employees to be 18 and up, she somehow has a job there. It is likely she lied about her age or circumvented the rules. * Heather is often confused with a character in Rodrick Rules (film) called Rachel who was played by Melissa Roxburgh, this led people to thinking that Heather was once Rodrick's girlfriend but it was Rachel. * She might be retired since she hasn’t appeared since Dog Days, sense greg stated that she was going to college in the fall. Gallery Greg's Fake Marriage.PNG|Greg getting married to Heather Hills (in Greg's mind). Lifeguardvomitcleaning.PNG|Heather Hills cleans vomit done by a kid as a lifeguard. Lori Matthews getting caught.png|Online version of Heather (Lori) getting caught by the Jeffersons smoking after Rowley went to bed and was fired from her babysitting job. Heather hills.jpg|Heather getting angry at Rodrick for his awful performance. LoriMatthews.png|Lori Matthews (Heather Hills in the online book.) References Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Poptropica Category:Characters who appeared in the Movie Diary Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Greg's Crushes Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days (Film) Category:Retired Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Country Club Members Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Crossland High School Students Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-It-Yourself Book